Simple Like a Bird
by Adnesle
Summary: Zo'or's musings on the persona of a bird, in the gardens below Da'an's embassy. Set in season three or four. No definite spoilers I think, but you might want to brace yourself up against those still. Not AU. Disclaimers...


SIMPLE LIKE A BIRD  
  
Zo'or did not come in Da'an's garden. Or, not usually. But, now, he found this place so peaceful, of a tranquillity and a serenity he had not known since millenias. He was sitting on a bench. He could sense the coldness of the rock beneath the protection of his suit. A tiny gray bird came from a tree and landed on the bench only inches away from him. He tilted the head on one side, softly, having no wishes to offense, or scare the little creature, but still staring curiously at this alien being. He evidently knew that it was a bird. But the facts were still that this was a complete alien to him. In fact, no... in fact, he was the alien creature, on the alien planet, living among alien beings... The bird tilted gently its head on one side too, mirroring the motion perhaps, fixing him with its eyes black like holes, that did not stop moving in all directions. The small animal finally stopped to stare at him, for lean over the bench, staring eagerly at the object of its desire,  
some seeds that had fallen from a tree all in flower. It gracefully flew and went eat the seeds some meters away from the bench. Zo'or let his thoughts wander, what he had not done in a long time. He forgot it all, in these moments. His attention suddenly focused on the moves of the little bird and he thought how about the existence of this small animal should be simple. Of a so simplicity that it was almost pleasing in a way. This bird, it had no worries. Its only meaning in the universe's balance was to exist during a brief moment then to disapear. Nothing would change if its presence would vanish suddenly. All what that simple being did was to be born, to pass its whole life to provide to its major needs, to try to reproduct and procreate, and then it dies, while no one cared of its existence. How would he like for things to be simple to everyone else as they were for this little bird. How would he like to be a being as peaceful and simple as this bird. All leave behind  
him, and go, go and never come back. Zo'or closed his eyes for be able to concentrate with delight on the opening that had just brought this new though to him. For this bird, there was no politic, no lies, no betrayals, no hatred. Not even a time in its life, these things had meant something for the little bird. The only emotions that suffered this tiny creature was fear, and love, perhaps, too. All would be so much more simple if they all acted like this bird. So innocent, so unconscious... so free. A bird, it is free of doing what it wants to, a bird, at the second when the danger arrives, it simply flies away. Like him too, how he would love to fly and go away. Go away, far, so far away, away from the Taelons, away from the Humans, away from the Jaridians, away from this whole war... Away from all and everyone. Be alone and simply live his life, without having to lie and to plan schemes each times more complexes for defend it, to have nothing to be worried about but his  
own existence and his offspring's... Yes... Life would be so beautiful like that. Life would be simple. Simple as a bird's. But Zo'or opened his eyes and his simple world vanished. But there was still a way to acess to this simplicity and then to never let it go. He opened his closed fist. In his palm was the small ball of glass filled with the blueish and pure substance that represented peace and wonder for him. A `gift' from Sandoval... He tilted the head on one side, unconsciously mimicking Da'an, curious. Peace could be there... so near... so accessible... He knew perfectly what were the effects of the kryss and despite all, he broke the little spehre, letting the illusive liquid infiltrate in his body. The small bird got scared when Zo'or blushed and lost his human disguise, it flew away with a last cry. Perhaps, now, life would be simple, like a bird's? 


End file.
